Nothing TwoFaceRiddler slash
by vvrules21
Summary: Two-face and Riddler have a fight, Harvey turns to Scarecrow and Joker for a boy's night out. *Inspired by the song Nothing by The Script* I don't own the song or the characters.


This is just a little thing i came up with when i was listening to The Script-Nothing :3 hope you enjoy

* * *

"Come on Harvey stop acting all sulky! Its getting old." Joker smacked the back of Harvey's shoulder. Jonathan gave the clown a shake of the head.

Harvey stood straighter, plastering a confident smile on his deformed face. Picking up his feet, concentrating on his walk than the painful memories of the screaming, arguing, and regretful words. He strained his smile even more, making it look obviously forced trying to not only convince his friends that he was content, but also himself.

"Your much better off without him" Jonathan said, glancing around for the bar of their liking.

Harvey nodded. "Yeah I know. I am." But he wasn't. He loved him. He loved those cliché sparkly eyes. He loved that charming smile. He loved that arrogant personality. He loved Eddy.

Joker again slapped him on the back, more cheerfully. "That's it! Now we're finally getting the old Two-Face back!"  
Jonathan pointed the bar out, leading the two rogues inside. A bartender waved them over to three free stools at the bar. They all order their hard liquor, Harvey secretly glaring at the glass.

"Just drink a few more glasses. Then you'll forget all about the little spat!" Joker pushed his unfinished glass of scotch toward the burnt man.

Harvey's poker face eventually fell, the heart breaking ache filling his mind and chest. Silently he downed the third glass that night, the drinks only making him feel worst

"Guysss. What-what if…if he….eddy-ed-eddy sees me-like sees me- umm up-upset and t-takes meee back?" Harvey garbled out, his voice as well as his senses slurred.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Your actually more insane than me." He muttered before taking a drink. Joker just chuckled, amused by their broken friend's dizzy state.

Harvey's head snapped up, his mind filling up with ideas and positive situations. It made perfect sense! Edward will no doubt take him back! It was a foolproof plan!

_Harvey pulled the stool out with an attention-grabbing screech. Jonathan also stepped down, putting his hands on Harvey's shoulders as the man started breathing heavily, his eyes wondering across the floor with his plan._

Then he ran.

Joker threw a hundred at the bar tender and followed Jonathan and Harvey out of the bar, ignoring the curious looks they all received.

The streets were empty as Harvey ran for the nearest pay phone. Jonathan was shouting for Harvey to slow down.

Two-Face reached the phone, pulling the handle off roughly and digging in his pockets for change. Jonathan finally reached him, followed by Joker.

The two exchanged a look, Harvey could care less. He needed to hear Edward, he needed to hear the forgiving words.

He shoved the two coins into the slot, dialing the memorized number.

He shifted on his feet as the ringer came on, fervent to just to talk to his boyfriend.

The automated woman's voice came on. Not Edward's.

Harvey slammed the phone on the hook again, resting his forearms on top of the booth. He shoved his tear-streaked face into his arms, just wanting to listen to Edward for a sweet moment.

Joker placed a comforting hand on his shoulder no one saying a word.

The silence drove Harvey into more madness.

He needed to make this right.

_"Harv where are you going?" Jonathan followed his fast, but clumsy steps._

The scarred man started mumbling to himself, how positive he knew that Eddy would take him back if he just saw. Jonathan was too far back to actually hear him.

Joker made an irritated sound, again following his intoxicated friend.

Joker stood shoulder to shoulder next to Scarecrow. He leaned close to his friend's ear and mumbled. "Do you think we should stop him?"

Jonathan chewed his lip, actually concerned about their ally's feelings. Harvey kicked a nearby box, grumbling angrily to himself, his voice increasing slightly.

"No we should let him work out this inner conflict." Jonathan deducted that it was the best case in a bad scenario.

"Edward….EDWARD! EDDDYYY!" Harvey started shouting obnoxiously around the empty streets. Some lights in near by apartments flipping on.

Joker and Jonathan moved into a fast sprint, grabbing the hysteric man and calming him down with surprisingly soothing words.

Harvey's body started racking in violent sobs, finally tears flowing freely. He could already feel the humiliation he'll be feeling in the morning.

"Edddyyy…" His voice shook with pitiful weeps.

Joker again gave Jonathan a concerned look, who returned it with shaking his head in pity.

They helped him up to his feet; they didn't even realize that he was on his knees until they were pulling him up from his arms.

He shrugged them off, moving again while wiping the tears away. He was so close.

After ten minutes of walking, stumbling, and falling across the city they had made it to the apartment complex.

His heart pounded against his ribs, he was so scared. He had guns pointed at him and he has never been more afraid in his life than he was now.

He opened the door and ran inside the stairway, trudging and tripping on the steps. He counted the flights he passed, the steps of his  
companions echoing his own.

501, 502, 503…504.

Joker and Jonathan stood behind him, both nervous about this whole crazy idea.

Harvey slammed his fist on the door, in his drunken state he failed to notice that he was pounding on the border of anger.

They waited and waited for what seemed for hours.

_No one answered. The light wasn't on, there were no sounds coming from the other side of the door._

No one was home.

That's when Harvey felt it. The actual soul draining feeling knowing that you actually really did mess up.

He was gone.

Eddy left.

He swallowed thickly, he didn't even have to be drunk to know that he really screwed everything up.

"Damn…Harvey we're really sorry. Come on, you can stay at my place."

Joker wasn't exactly an expert at offering a comforting hand, but this was one of his best friends.

Harvey nodded, still looking at the door painfully.

They all walked down the steps, Harvey not making a sound, not even crying.

Jonathan would have actually proffered the hysterical crybaby version of Harvey any day over this numb zombie-like Harvey.

They could hear the door from the bottom of the stairwell open, a cool wind brushing their faces.

Followed by the sound of sniffling.

Harvey turned to go down the next flight of stairs, when a man stood at the very bottom. The man's hand on the railing and his left foot already on the first step.

Their eyes met.

And Harvey could physically feel the drained out soul pour back into his body.

_Before Harvey could judge what he was doing he was jumping down the steps and pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace._

The familiar scent filling his head with beautiful memories with the man. The soft tuffs of red hair tickling the side of his ragged face, making him smile genuinely.

Edward was overpowered with the heat the larger man was giving off, a long with the huge wave of relief. His head nestled underneath Two-Face's cheek.

Long minutes passed when Edward moved his head back while keeping his arms locked around the firm torso, looking up at his boyfriend with a sad smile. "I drove to the bar to see if you were there, b-but when I got there the bartender said you ran out."

Harvey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then lent down and placed a small, but sincere kiss on the smaller man's lips.

They both stood there, in the middle of a dark stairway, with two of their criminal friends behind them, saying nothing.


End file.
